Punching tools are typically used for creating different sizes and shapes of indentations or cuts in a workpiece, such as sheet metal. Punching tools often wear down from use, however, and thus either re-machining, re-surfacing, or replacement of the tool is required.
A need exists for a punch body assembly for a punching tool that allows easy in-field adjustment of the length of the driver of the punching tool, thereby avoiding re-machining or replacement of the tool when it wears down.